Life's Little Mistakes (rewrite)
by LIFE the RANGER
Summary: Percy found out at puberty he can have children. And he's done a very good job of hiding the fact. Until now. One little mistake could very well spell the end for everything Percy has worked so hard to shadow. And for his future itself. Nicercy still. Rated T (and will stay that way).
1. Chapter 1-The First Mistake

Look, some of you agree with me, and some of you think I shouldn't rewrite it. Sorry if you're one of those people that thinks I shouldn't, but I'm going to. I promise this one will be just as good, if not better than, the original. More Percy/Nico bonding, more cuteness, the works. And some other little mistakes tossed in every now and then.

Percy's POV

...

I still remembered when mom first sat me down and told me I could get pregnant. Mostly because, well, I was a boy, and boys, to my knowledge, didn't get pregnant. But thirteen-year-old me didn't seem to understand. Mom repeated it three times for me. Percy, the doctors can't explain it, but why you've been feeling bad? Why you have cramps? Well, you're hitting puberty, but not like most boys. What I'm trying to say, Percy, is you can get pregnant... I still wasn't sure I fully understood it. I just knew I had to be careful.

Mom immediately went and got birth control pills. She lied to the planned parenthood clinic and told them that it was for my older sister. It never did make it any less embarrassing. I still took them, even though I probably didn't need to. Mom had given me money, and I'd bribed one of my friend's dad's to buy me condoms. He'd given me some pretty strange looks, but at last he did as I asked. Not that I'd ever needed them. They were just in case. Most boys had to worry about getting girls pregnant. I had to worry about guys getting me pregnant. I'd done good all through high school, hiding my secret from everyone.

"Don't you look nice," mom commented as I climbed out of the car with me bag. I got my suitcases out of the trunk and wheeled them beside the car. She eyed me up and down. "Got everything you need?" The question sounded light enough, but I knew exactly what she meant. I patted the front pocket of my backpack and gave her a thin smile.

"Got enough for two months," I replied. "I already contacted the clinic closest to school, and they say I can pick them up. Though I told them I was picking them up for my girlfriend." I sighed. "Mom, I hate doing this. I hate hiding who I am. Why was I cursed with this? Was it a mistake?"

"I don't think so," she said, giving me a smile. "It just makes you special. Be careful, okay? Have fun at college Perce." She drove away, leaving me to stand at the curb. I took a deep breath and pulled my suitcases along. I already knew where my dorm was, so I took my stuff there. My roommate was already there, putting books away on the shelves. He turned to me and glared like I was intruding on his own personal space. I ducked my head and began spreading out my sheets on the available bed. It was awkward, being in the same room as my silent roommate.

"Freshman?" I blinked when I heard him speak. I hadn't expected that. "You deaf?" I shook my head. He heaved a sigh like he was going to do something very hard and painful. "I'm Nico di Angelo, American Lit major. You?" It took me a second to realize he expected an answer.

"Percy Jackson," I replied. "Chemistry major. At least, as of right now." Nico may or may not have smiled at that. If anything, his scowl lightened a little. I would take that as a smile. "Sophomore?" I asked. He grunted, and I supposed he was going to leave me to figure it out. "Whatcha planning on doing tonight?" I asked him.

"Frat party at my buddy Leo's place," he replied. "Hey, you should come freshie. I bet it would be a good way to meet people." I gulped. The idea of going to a frat party terrified me, but I wasn't about to say so. For some reason, I wanted to be cool around this guy.

"Uh, sure," I replied. My phone beeped, reminding me it was time to take my pill. I always took it at three-thirty. I wasn't entirely sure why, I just did. "Be back," I mumbled. I grabbed the little pill container out of my backpack, stuffed it in my sweater pocket, and walked to the nearest bathroom. Thankfully, there was no one in there. I slipped into one of the stalls and twisted off the cap. I held up the little blue pill, staring at it in distaste. I hated having to take them every day. Hopefully, I went into early menopause, because I didn't want to have to keep taking these things until I was fifty. I slipped the pill back in the bottle and shoved my way out. I was careful enough. Nothing would happen. Besides, what's the worst that could happen at a frat party?

...

"Awfully loud!" I shouted over the booming speakers. Nico grinned, actually grinned, at me and continued to swing his hips to the music. It was a little captivating to watch. Nico was in his element now. Without warning, he pulled me onto the makeshift dance floor and twirled me around. I laughed as he began to sway us back and forth, despite the fact it was a fast-paced song. I smiled. This was actually really fun!

"Hey, a freshie!" someone called out, picking their way over. I was a little taken aback by the newest member of our tiny dance floor group. It was a Latino about half a foot shorter than myself. He had elfish features, a shock of messy black hair, and a smile that suggested that he was up to no good. "Welcome to Ka-Pow! little freshie. How you liking the party so far?"

"Pretty good," I replied loudly, looking around. The newcomer grinned at me and held out a red solo cup.

"If you like it now you'll love it after this," he said, thrusting the cup at me. I sniffed it. "Oh drink up freshie. It's fruit punch." Shrugging, I lifted the cup to my lips and drank. And nearly spat it back out. It tasted awful! Not sweet like fruit punch should be. It was bitter. The newcomer laughed. "Ya know Neeks, we should've taken a photo. Boy's first drink of our special fruit punch."

"Special fruit punch?" I asked faintly. Was it just me, or was the music getting louder and the room beginning to spin? But, something kept me firmly in place. I was dimly aware of Nico smiling and talking with Leo (so that was his name), all while gently massaging the back of my neck. I was pretty sure I grinned, but I wasn't aware of what I was doing anymore. I remembered dancing with Nico some more, drinking more of the fruit punch, and then...nothing.

...

I blinked and sat up in my bed, gazing around my dorm. What exactly happened last night? I didn't remember much. I scrubbed my face and rose from my bed. I glanced down, and stared dumbly at the shirt hanging off me. This shirt wasn't mine. I wasn't sure who it belonged to. No one was in my bed, so why was I wearing a strange shirt? I shrugged. Maybe one of the frat guys gave me it as a momento for my first party. I took a step, and nearly fell on my face. It hurt to walk. Not just my legs, but back and front hurt. Eyes widening, I tugged on sweat pants and ran to the bathroom. A couple of guys were washing their faces at the sink, so I slipped into a stall until they left. Then I closed the door and kneeled on the counter, checking myself. My asshole was stretched wide, like it had accomidated a lot in such a short amount of time.

"Fuck," I swore, sitting down heavily on the counter. So I'd lost my virginity at the party. I wouldn't be worried, if I'd taken my pill. Be that as it may, I hadn't. I was at a crossroads. I could go to the Planned Parenthood clinic and beg them to get me the morning after pill and face embarrassment. Or I could take the chance that I wouldn't get effected by this one time. I'd heard that you didn't always get pregnant when you had unprotected sex. Granted, your chances were higher. But it wasn't always possible. I really hoped I hadn't just fucked myself. Everyone would know my secret if I gained a ton of weight in a short amount of time. The baby bump had to the worst part about getting pregnant.

I slunk back to my room and crawled under the covers. I ripped the unknown shirt off my body and buried my face in my pillow. The tears came suddenly, wetting my cover. I couldn't believe how stupid I'd been. I should've known someone spiked the punch. I should've just taken my pill. I'd let my guard down, and now I was possibly going to face the consequences for what I'd done. It was a stupid drunken mistake, just a little one. But it might've cost me my future.

"Why so down freshie?" I looked up to find Nico hovering over me, a half-scowl plastered on his face. "Don't cry Percy. What's wrong?"

"I had sex last night," I said softly, rolling onto my side so I could face him. "I got drunk and had sex."

"So?" Nico asked, a funny look on his face. "Everyone does it, Percy. It's no big deal. Just shake it off and keep in on the down low. Don't need word of the party leaking, you hear?" Before I could say anything, Nico left the room. But the conversation left me feeling hollow. And not because I could potentially be carrying a tiny life inside my body. I patted my stomach.

"Hey little fella or gal," I whispered. "If you're there at all. I hope not. Daddy isn't ready to be a daddy yet." I groaned. Why was I talking to my nonexistent child? I didn't even want it! And yet... "If daddy does have you, daddy won't get rid of you," I promised, wrapping my arms around my knees. "Wish I knew who your other daddy was. But it's just another little mistake I made..." Life has a funny way of making mistakes. It made one when it gave me the ability to produce children.

...

Waiting for the lab results was the hardest thing I'd ever done. Good thing I didn't start school for another couple of weeks. This one was plenty long without adding classes, homework, and looks from other people. Whenever I had the room to myself (which was pretty often) I would study myself in the mirror to see if anything had changed. Usually not. Then again, if I was carrying a child, I wouldn't notice a difference until at least the sixth month. I'd done plenty of research on the subject, as I always feared it would happen.

"Say Perce," Nico said as he entered the room. I hastily slipped my shirt back on. Nico tossed me a manila envelope. "You had mail, so I picked up for you." I held the envelope like it contained a bomb. My test results. Did I even want to know? Yes, I did. Very much so. I opened it and scrunched over the results, skimming the letter. My heart plummeted.

_Percy Jackson, you've tested positive. Congratulations, you're going to have a baby! If you have any questions, you can call..._

I let the piece of paper flutter down to the desk. Positive? I was positive? How? I'd thought that you had a change to not get pregnant. I rested my hand on my stomach and stared blankly into space. I had a little person growing inside of me right now. Its gender wasn't yet determined, yet it was going to be my very own son or daughter. I wasn't sure how I felt about it. Proud, maybe. And scared. Really scared. I was going in this thing alone. Hell, I didn't even know the real dad yet. I'd have to wait until the baby was born to figure that part out.

"What's that?" Nico asked, eyeing my results. I stuffed the paper back inside the envelope and shrugged. "Come on Perce. I may have only known you a week, but I know when you're hiding something. What's up?"

"Oh, they couldn't finalize my paperwork yet, so I have to wait on a couple of classes," I lied. There was no way in hell I was telling Nico about my child.

...

Nico's POV

...

I knew Percy was hiding something from me. I knew when he first freaked out about having sex after the party. I mean, I'd done stupid shit too, but I would never dwell on it. When you're drunk, you do stupid shit, it was that simple. Why would he be worried? But all week, he'd acted distant, unlike the first night he came. And the mysterious manila envelope didn't help matters.

This was a bullshit move, but when he left at three thirty, I snuck a look in the envelope. It was a doctor's letter. About a pregnancy? Why would a college-aged boy need pregnancy results? Unless...

"My god!" I exclaimed, shoving the paper away. Percy came back in, looking a little green around the gills. I pointed an accusing finger at him. "Get the hell out!" I screamed at him. "Get out! Get out of here you little freak of nature!"

"What?" Percy asked faintly. He slowly began to back out the door. I shoved the test results in his face, and his eyes widened considerably.

"What the hell is this?" I asked him. "You're pregnant?! How the hell is that even possible. You're a goddam boy!" Percy snatched his tests away and shoved me back into the room. He closed the door behind us and stood facing away from me. It took me a few moments to realize he was crying. "Oh, uh..." I said awkwardly. I couldn't tell if he was being hormonal due to the baby or if he was overwhelmed and scared. Maybe both.

"You can't tell, okay?" he pleaded. "I was born with the ability to sire and produce children. No one's been sure why. Nothing's ever come up on the records, and everyone just plays it cool. That's what I've done for six years. Normally, I have the right mindset for such occasions. But I never took my pill, and the slim chance I'd get pregnant, well, you can figure out the rest." He shook as he told me the story, and I felt kind of bad yelling at him. I hadn't meant to hurt him any more than he was already hurting.

"Hey...um... if there's anything I can do...I'll try," I stammered. College prepared you for a lot of things. But not comforting hormonal pregnant boys. Percy sat down heavily on his bed and stared at his flat stomach. "So..." I began.

"Let's not," he said, looking up at me. "Look Nico, I appreciate the help, but I only really want it from the boy who got me pregnant in the first place. The other dad. The one with this t-shirt." He went to his closet and pulled out a black t-shirt with a silver skull on the front.

"Oh," I said weakly. "Okay. Well, I'm going to go...get some coffee." I left the room in a hurry. I'd give him a couple of months. I didn't have the heart to tell him he'd been holding up my shirt. At least not yet. That meant that baby, that little boy or girl, that would be my little boy or girl. I was going to be a dad!

…

Ya'll better appreciate how much time I put into doctoring it up so it looks all pretty again. I hate copying and pasting over from a different source, but I love my Word, so I'll use it just for you.


	2. Chapter 2-He Actually Cares

This is the chapter where things get a little different. Good different. This story will also extend into the winter months (and further into Percy and Nico's minds through that period) since I couldn't really include it in the original.

Gods, it's going to be hard to go back to using singular for the baby (obviously they're still going to have twins named Aleksander and Ethan).

…

Percy's POV

,,,

Nico was being very chill for a guy who found out his roommate could get pregnant. Though these days he tended to tread on eggshells when he was around me. Maybe he was worried about upsetting me again. This early on, I wasn't sure what that could do to the baby. Probably not a lot, since it was still a little bundle of cells. Speaking of, my doctor's appointment was next week. They probably wouldn't see much, but we wanted to be sure that nothing was going to happen, either to me or the potential baby.

"Hey freshie." I glanced up from my book when Nico entered with a blonde boy and Leo in tow. Leo I definitely remembered. This blonde also looked familiar, but I couldn't think of his name. "This is Jason Grace. His dad is the dean here, isn't that right Jay?" Nico elbowed the blonde, who glared at him and rubbed his side.

"That's right," he confirmed. "Though I tend to not think about the fact my dad can spy on me here." I cracked a smile. Why were these guys here anyway? It was the Friday before classes. Shouldn't they be at the Ka-Pow! frat house getting drunk off their asses and partying? "Well, Leo and I better go," Jason said, grabbing the Latino's arm. But Nico blocked the way.

"Oh no you don't," he said. "You will stay here with us tonight." Jason looked like he wanted to argue, but he decided at the last minute not to. He nodded and sat on Nico's bed. Leo took the desk chair. Nico sat on my bed with me. I set _Will Grayson, Will Grayson_ aside. There was no way I was going to read now. Not with three rowdy college sophomore boys in the room. "So Perce, what do you want to do?" Nico asked me, turning to look at me. I started. I hadn't expected that. Actually, after last week, nothing was as expected.

"Um, I don't really know," I replied. "I was probably just going to watch YouTube videos and eat dinner." I shrugged. My Friday before class night was boring at best. There was no way these guys would find it all that interesting. But Nico bobbed his head up and down.

"Sounds good," he said. "Jay, Leo, I suppose you can leave." The blonde and the Latino darted out of the room like it was on fire. I had to chuckle at that. I knew they weren't into this kind of thing. "I never planned to actually keep them here tonight," Nico said, turning to me. "After all, they have a lot of catching up to do before classes start. And a lot of fucking to do." I blinked in surprise.

"They're a couple?" I asked. For some reason, that surprised me. Those two seemed to be about as opposite as could be. But Nico nodded.

"High school sweethearts," he responded. "They're coming here together so they can keep seeing each other." I felt a little resentful of Nico's friends. They never had to worry about whether or not they took their pills, or woke up with the possibility of being pregnant. "Don't give me that sour look," Nico said with a laugh. "God, are you jealous of them?" His eyes widened in mock surprise. "Oh no, Percy Jackson doesn't have a boyfriend!" I slapped his arm, but I wasn't really angry.

"Just about the fact they don't have to worry about baby clothes, baby bumps, or giving birth," I replied to that. Nico suddenly grew very quiet and very serious. If there was one thing to shock him into silence, it was that. "I'm a mistake Nico," I said softly. "I probably shouldn't be alive. Why else would I be able to carry children." Without meaning to, I lowered my voice. I didn't want anyone outside hearing us talking. Nico squeezed my shoulder until I looked at him.

"Don't say that Percy," he said seriously. So seriously, I was a little taken aback. "There's a reason you can do this. I'm not going to pretend to understand what that reason is, but it makes you that much more special. Okay? Whatever happens, you are not a mistake. That kid." He pointed at my flat middle. "That kid isn't a mistake either. That kid would've come at some point."

"I know that," I said with a sigh. "I just wish it would've waited to come until a little later in life, when I was out of college and had a boyfriend or husband or something. But like it or not, here it comes!" Nico chuckled lowly. "No, but I'll be happy when he or she finally comes. Not sure what I'm going to do in the meantime, but I'll figure something out." Nico wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "Wanna watch those YouTube videos now?" I asked.

"But of course," Nico replied, fetching his laptop. He sat back down with me and wrapped an arm around my waist. He placed the laptop on both our laps and clicked on the search bar. "What do you want to watch?" he asked me.

"Pewdiepie, Troye Sivan, or Tyler Oakley," I told him. Nico grinned. "Or Rooster Teeth. Achievement Hunters," I amended. "Their Let's Play videos."

"Pewdiepie is my personal favorite," Nico responded to that. "Have you seen him play Happy Wheels?" I shook my head. I personally liked his scary stuff, and Prop Hunt. Those were hilarious. "You have no idea what you're missing," Nico continued, looking it up. We began a marathon of Pewdiepie Happy Wheels videos. About halfway through, Nico made us popcorn and sandwiches. All in all, it was a pleasant enough Friday night. It could certainly be worse. More people could know about my condition. I wanted to avoid that. But some secrets, well, they never stayed secret very long.

…

Nico's POV

…

Percy fell asleep while we were watching YouTube videos, so I snuck out and let him be. I went down to Leo's house and let myself in through the kitchen door. Jason and Leo were hunched together in a corner, kissing each other. I rolled my eyes. That's what happened when the fraternity leader was gay. The fact he was dating the dean's son was interesting though. No one ever remembered that happening. Finally, Jason pulled away from Leo and noticed me.

"Nico," he said, arching an eyebrow. It wasn't as noisy in the kitchen, so we didn't need to shout to be heard. "What are you doing here? I figured you'd be attached to that freshie's hip still." I rolled my eyes again and helped myself to some food from the fridge.

"Hey, that's my food," Leo said distractedly. Jason was still curled up on his lap, so it was any wonder he was distracted. "What are you doing here di Angelo?" Leo asked, tearing his gaze away from his boyfriend. "We really did think you'd stay back in the dorm tonight."

"And miss some time with my boys?" I asked them, and they grinned. "Not a chance. I did stay long enough for him to nod off watching videos though." I didn't add that I hoped he was alright. I was rather worried about him these days. Which was stupid. Why should I care about him anyway? Oh yeah, because he was carrying my child. That's why I should care. "Maybe I should go back to him…" I mumbled.

"Nico, chill," Jason said. So I hadn't been as quiet as I thought. "He's a big boy. He'll be fine. Come and dance. Will Solace has been asking about you all night. God, he's like a bloodhound sometimes. I'll bet he'll be in right about…" Will Solace, a junior, burst into the kitchen. He smiled when he saw me. I sighed quietly. I dated Will for a week back when I was a freshman, and he was still very attached to me. He sought me out at every party we went to and was normally my dance partner. Come to think of it, where had he been last night? Jason and Leo had thrown another party, but I hadn't seen him.

"Long time, no see stranger," I said to Will. "Where the hell have you been? It is literally the weekend before classes. You should've been here partying with your boys." I bumped my hip against his, and he laughed.

"Got held up at home," he replied. "But I'm here now. Just in time for the best Ka-Pow! has to offer." I couldn't help but smile. Now that Will was here, I was starting to relax. Percy and the baby were a distant memory. I'd worry about it tomorrow. Tonight was party night. I let Will pull me into the living room and the makeshift dance floor. I let the music flood over me and wash my worries away. There was time to be worried about Percy tomorrow. It was my night tonight. And Will's…

…

Percy's POV

…

I woke with a start, staring around blankly for a moment. Nico was gone, but the lamp was still on for some reason. I rubbed my temples. I'd been woken up by a nightmare. I'd been dreaming something awful happened to the baby. I miscarried. Or something happened when it was born. Or it was killed in a car crash on the way home from the hospital. Any number of things really. I drew my knees up to my chest. I kind of wished Nico was here. He might not be much for comfort, but I could wake him up and talk to him a little to calm my nerves down. I glanced up when the door creaked open.

"Shh," Nico whispered to someone I couldn't see. "My roommate is sleeping. I don't want to wake him up." The unknown person snorted.

"Why bother now?" the person asked. "You didn't care last year. Why should this be any different?"

"Trust me Will," Nico replied. So that was the person's name. Will. Very simple. "I just don't want to wake him up okay." Nico stepped into the room. "Oh Percy, you're up," Nico said in surprise. "Well, you two would meet some time anyway. Percy, this is Will. Will, this is my roommate…"

"Percy. Yes, got that part," Will interrupted. "So, you're Nico's new roommate." I nodded. I wasn't sure what to think of the new guy. But I wanted to talk to Nico, new guy or not.

"Nico, I've been having nightmares," I said softly. Nico turned and shoved Will back out the door, which the tall blonde didn't seem to like. Nico locked the door and came to sit beside me. "About something happening to the baby. Nico, what if I end up losing it? I don't want to lose it. It's…it's my baby. Even if I didn't plan for it, it's mine." Nico rubbed circles on my back.

"It'll be okay Percy," he soothed. "Everything will be alright. Hold on, okay?" He got up and went to the door. I heard him talking quietly with Will. The blonde stormed away and Nico came back in. "I told Will there was a change of plans. For the rest of the night, I'm yours. Are you still tired?" At the word _tired_, I yawned. I hadn't been. But now that he mentioned it, I was.

"I guess a little," I replied. Nico lay down and pulled me with him. He then tucked my blanket around both of us. Nico was surprisingly warm. I cuddled closer, and he circled his arms around me. "You're warm," I mumbled sleepily. Nico chuckled.

"As are you," he replied. "Night Percy. Sweet dreams and see you in the morning." I yawned and closed my eyes. Now that Nico was here, falling asleep was a little easier.

…

Nico's POV

…

I still wasn't sure what compelled me into climbing into bed with Percy and holding him as he slept. But I did. And he looked cute when he was nestled in, sleeping away peacefully. I didn't want him having another nightmare. It wasn't good for his mental health and it certainly didn't translate well to the baby. Its mommy didn't need to be upset yet. My phone rang so suddenly, I almost leapt out of bed. I snatched it up and answered it before it could wake Percy, who'd begun to mutter and toss in his sleep.

"Hello?" I asked irritably. Somebody better have a good excuse for calling me this late. "What do you want?"

"Is that how you talk to everyone?" Jason asked. "Because it is not attractive." I chuckled lowly.

"Bastard," I replied. "But seriously, what's up? You're going to wake up Percy." He'd settled back down and was now fisting my shirt. God, he was adorable when he was being all cuddly. I smiled down at him. "You really ought to see this," I said to Jason. "Percy's being all sorts of cuddly right now. It's cute."

"Don't let Will here you say that," Jason warned, and I groaned. This call was about Will? "What did you do to him? He showed up at the house all depressed. I haven't seen him this down since you two broke up."

"That was his own fault," I replied. "All I did was tell him he'd have to leave since Percy was up. I never said anything bad to him. If he wants to be all depressed about it, let him." I did feel bad about that though. I told Will we could back to the room and fool around so long as we were quiet. I hadn't planned on Percy being up. Or nightmares. Definitely didn't expect those. "Look, I'll apologize to him tomorrow and take him out for hot chocolate. That normally cheers him up. And I'll bring you back one too!" I added quickly. Jason laughed. I knew him so well by now. "But tonight, Percy needs me."

"Do you actually care about your new roommate?" Jason asked in surprise. "You were bitching just last week that they stuck you with a freshman, and now it's like you're best buddies." I glanced down at Percy, who had his forehead on my shoulder. I smiled softly.

"Things changed Jason," I replied softly. "I have to go or I'm going to wake him up. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" I hung up before Jason could say anything else. Then I rewrapped my arm around Percy and held him close. Maybe I did actually care about him and his well-being, in addition to my child's. That still raised a difficult task. Eventually, I had to tell him I was the father. That couldn't be a secret forever. And as everyone knows, some secrets never stayed secret.

…

Very cute and fluffy second chapter.


	3. Chapter 3-Actions Speak Louder

I think I will update this, just because. (Okay, this part here is way later than that part. I think it's funny, because I opened up the chapter and that was the only thing written. Shows how good I am at paying attention I guess).

…

Percy's POV

…

School wasn't all bad. Mostly, it was me being paranoid someone would somehow find out that I could very possibly have life inside of me (definitely did, I wasn't fooling anyone). Nico, being in the grade above me, wouldn't even look at me, which was probably a good thing. I didn't want all this attention on us. Classes were a total bore, and my classmates were less than to be desired. I'm pretty sure I had more friends who were upper classmen at this point. The only bright spark was getting to leave in the middle of class Thursday for my appointment. I handed the note to my teacher Wednesday, and of course everyone looked at me when I got up to leave.

I stood near the front gate, waiting for mom to come pick me up. I had a pillow, since it was almost an hour drive, a book, and of course my iPod and headphones. Those were currently in my pocket. My pillow and book were tucked under my arm. I tapped my food against the cement, wondering what was taking her so long. I glanced at the wristwatch I'd worn. Nine a.m. She should be here shortly. My appointment was at ten fifteen. Of course, then I had to hear familiar voices. Coming closer. I ducked out of sight. I didn't want Nico and Will to see me.

"Do you actually care for that freshie?" Will asked snidely. My heart jumped into my throat. They were talking about me. Again. "As far as I could figure, you hated him." I risked a glance out. They didn't have any classes until ten, so they were probably on their way to Starbucks. Nico lived off coffee.

"I do," Nico replied. "I only pretend to stand him. You know I'd much rather have you there with me if I could." I finally noticed the way they were walking, their fingers twined. Nico stopped abruptly, halting Will's forward process as well. I gazed at them, feeling a lump in my throat. So Nico really did hate me? It took every ounce of self-control not to burst out of my hiding spot. I could see mom's car, but I was not moving until they left. "He's so oblivious," Nico sneered. "He actually thinks I care what he thinks about. As if." Will threw back his head and laughed. The tears were stinging my eyes now, but still, I stayed put. I wanted to hear every word they were going to say.

"You should just move to Ka-Pow! since you're old enough now," Will was explaining to Nico. "Jason and Leo will gladly take you in." Nico wrinkled his nose.

"Nah, you know I like to hit and run," Nico said with a wink. "Living there would never line up with that. Too many people stick around afterwards. I can run long before they even knew what hit them." He and Will laughed together, finally, finally, moving off. So was that what I was to him? Some guy he could use and abuse? Cause it certainly seemed like we had something special going on. Maybe that all meant nothing. Maybe Nico really was just a bastard and a lousy friend. I sighed. And I'd thought we had a chance. Guess I was wrong. I emerged from my hiding place and met mom, sliding in without a word.

"He sweetie," mom said, pulling me closer to her and kissing my head. I still didn't utter a word. I slipped my headphones in my ears and started playing a random song, hoping to drown out reality for a little while. I opened my book, One Man Guy, and began to read. It wasn't impossibly long, and it was rather eye-catching. The fact it had two puppet boys holding hands on the front spoke volumes about what the book itself would involve. I was curious to see how the author would play it out. Capturing the emotions for a teen couple were tricky; doubly so when it was a gay teen couple. I'd only ever read a couple involving same-sex pairings, so I was always interested in new material. Mom tapped on my shoulder, and I blinked up in surprise. We were there already. An hour sure flew by when you shut your brain down enough to only focus on a couple of things and not the entire picture. I left my iPod and headphones in the car, but brought my pillow in. If I didn't want to rest my head on it, I could sit on it. That was the beauty of it.

I sat in the waiting room for ten minutes, flipping through random fashion magazines. I was tempted to pick up the parenting ones, but it was too early to decide anything yet. I glanced around at the pale blue walls. Lincoln Memorial Hospital. I sort of missed Silver Linings, the first hospital I'd been a regular at. It was the hospital closest to my house, and the one I'd come to know. It was a hospital specifically designed with preteens and teens in mind. It specialized in teaching them about pregnancy, and also offered courses and cheap bills if you were to ever become pregnant. I'd visited a lot to get pills, and of course socialize. No other teenage girls knew I was like them.

"Percy Jackson," a nurse called from the entrance to the back. I glanced at mom. She smiled at me and motioned to hurry up. I guess I was going in it alone. I rose and followed her back. She did all the routine things for a checkup; weight and height. Then she led me into a room and had me lie down on a bed of sorts. A new nurse took over, this one decidedly more handsome. He was nice too; helping me get prepped, then sticking around until my doctor, Dr. Hanson, came into the room.

"Hello Percy," he said, smiling at me. Dr. Hanson was certainly something. He was in his mid to late thirties, but he didn't look like he was that old. He had kind hazel eyes and a little bit of a five o'clock shadow. I gazed up at him wordlessly. In truth, I was terrified. "It's okay Percy," Dr. Hanson said. "Nigel, I think I got it now." The male nurse, Nigel, nodded and left. "We won't see much yet," the doc explained. "After all, it's only the second week. But we should see a very tiny bundle of cells. Are you ready?" He held up a scary-looking machine. I gulped, but nodded nonetheless. I already had that cold goop smeared over my stomach, and Dr. Hanson ran the equally cold machine over my middle. It was weird to see my insides in black and white. He waved the want around on my stomach until he rested on one spot. He pointed to a splotch with the tip of his pencil. "There it is," he said.

"My baby?" I asked incredulously. It was so…tiny. "I mean, my bundle of cells?" I couldn't help it; I smiled. That little bundle of cells was my baby. Or it would be.

"Everything looks fine, although when you hit three months, I would like you to come back," he said as I got off the table. He handed me a picture. It was a print of my bundle of cells. "We don't normally do this many, but since your case is…special…we want to make sure everything goes okay over the nine months." I nodded. I understood. I folded my arms over my middle, smiling. I was having a baby!

…

Nico's POV

…

I knew Percy's appointment was today. I couldn't wait for him to return, yet I doubt he would while classes were going on. He told me that he was going to try and convince his mom to let him kill time. Unfortunately, I couldn't. I was stuck trying to focus in class, when all I could think of was Percy and the baby. My baby. When should I tell him it's mine? Soon, I decided.

I was in my room studying when Will entered. I didn't even bother to look up. I knew it was him. He stretched out on Percy's bed (I caught that out of the corner of my eye).

"Off," I instructed. "Off Percy's bed." Will wouldn't move, and I finally looked up. "Are you deaf? Off." There was no way I was letting him get comfortable when Percy was returning any moment. He would probably be tired when he got back, and he'd want his bed. Will snorted.

"Why do you care?" he sneered. "You hate him, so it shouldn't matter." I winced. Right, I hated Percy. Or so I told Will. As much as I might want to hate him, I couldn't bring myself to do so. In addition to being the mother of my child, he was impossibly adorable. Even as I thought of it, Percy shoved his way into the room, clutching a large photo to his chest. He straightened when he saw us. His mouth formed a little o of surprise.

"Uh, I'll leave," he mumbled, beginning to shuffle out. "I see you're busy." I grabbed his wrist before he could leave, and he flinched. I frowned. Was he scared of me? "Nico…" he said softly.

"You're tired," I stated. He couldn't argue with me on that, because he was. I could see the bags under his eyes. He hadn't slept at all last night. His "morning" sickness was keeping awake at all hours. "Will, darling, I need you to leave," I said sweetly. Will still refused to move, and Percy began to shift uncomfortably. He wouldn't talk with Will in the room. He was deathly afraid of anyone finding out his secret. Sighing, I rose from my place, grabbed Will by his shirt, and dragged him out the door. I slammed it shut as I shoved him out, locking it. I turned back, only to see Percy spread out on his bed, eyes closed. "You awake?" I asked softly.

"Like you care," he grumbled, cracking open an eye. I sat on the edge of his bed, moving the little trash can we had so it was next to his bed. We'd learned over the week to keep it close. "You hate me." It was my turn to flinch. How could he think that? I could never hate him.

"Why would you?" I began, then stopped. "Shit Percy," I swore softly. I looked at him. His eyes were glassy with unshed tears. God dammit me and my big mouth. I should go back and shoot myself for ever saying that. "I don't mean that Percy. I could never hate you," I explained. "I was just saying that because…" I stopped. The point was I said it, joking or not. I hung my head. "I'm sorry Percy," I said softly. Wordlessly, he set something on my lap. I glanced down at it. The ultrasound print. He pointed to a little black splotch.

"That's it Nico," he said. "That's the little bundle of cells that will ultimately become my child." He pulled himself until his head was on my lap as well. He stared at the photo for such a long time, I thought he'd fallen asleep. "I can't believe it Neeks," he said. "I have life inside of me."

"Amazing," I breathed. It still blew my mind what my roommate's body was capable of. For some reason, he could sustain a life without all the necessary body parts. "Hey, I've been doing some reading," I said, twirling a strand of his hair around on my finger. I couldn't take back what I said, but I'd always been told actions speak louder than words. I was determined to act like I cared about him, because I did. I actually cared about my roommate. "It's a little early for you to be experiencing morning sickness."

"Yeah, well," he said sleepily. "I'm a special case. The doc thinks that because of, you know, what I am, I'll react differently. I don't really know. All I do know is that it sucks and I hate it and I sometimes hate my child but I love it at the same time. Ugh." He laughed lowly. "I can't wait until they cut this thing out of me."

"C-section?" I asked. He looked up in surprise.

"Someone has been reading," he commented. "Yeah. I definitely don't have the parts to give birth. I'm not even going to attempt birth. That would probably kill me." He cracked a tiny smile. I laughed. What had I gotten him into? I'd destroyed his future, hadn't I?

…

So, it's shorter than the last, and for that I apologize… Actually, I should apologize for a lot of things for this story, shouldn't I?


	4. Chapter 4-Thoughts on Baby

Alright guys (who read this) this is the deal. I have three days off. That doesn't happen often. It's also raining for the next week and I don't have enough money to go do anything fun until Friday, so, I'm going to attempt to update this, wrap up Good Christian Boy, and then quite possibly put up the next "big" story. I hope it all goes according to plan.

…

Percy's POV

…

Classes were boring, which was saying something. It was sad when the best part of my day was when I went back to the dorm to a plate of snacks and a little note from Nico, wishing me well. I still didn't know if he truly liked me or not, but I wasn't going to dwell on it now. Today's treats were chocolate chip cookies, and I honestly didn't know how he found an oven to bake with, since they were clearly homemade and still warm. The note was silly, just saying he already missed me and to enjoy my treats. I settled down on my bed, my homework spread out in front of me. Classes were done for today, thank god. I'd go crazy if I had anything else.

"You're not Nico." I looked up, shocked to see Will standing in our doorway, arms crossed. "He said he'd be here after his class got off. He did not, however, mention you."

"I kind of live here," I shot back. Maybe Nico liked him, but I didn't care. He had no reason to be rude to me. "Can't you guys fool around at Ka-Pow? Why here?"

"Because he has, debatably, more privacy than I do there," Will said. "So get out. I don't care where you go, just get out." I glanced down, then began gathering my things. Why bother fighting? Nico entered then, glancing back and forth between the two of us. "You never mentioned him," Will spat, pointing at me.

"I didn't?" Nico asked, feigning innocence. After all, I never went anywhere else. "Where are you going Perce?" he asked, pointing to my backpack of things. "You need to relax. How are your cookies?" I couldn't help but smile. Maybe he did care, maybe he didn't. "I had to beg Jay to let me use the oven, but he did, eventually." Nico grabbed a soda out of our fridge. I watched him with slight interest. I figured he'd be more interested in Will, who was still glaring daggers at me. Nico helped himself to a cookie, noisily taking a bite. "You outta try these," he said to Will.

"You made them?" the blonde asked. Nico nodded. I'll admit, they weren't my favorite things ever, those would be my mom's. But, it was the thought that counted, so I loved them anyway. Will helped himself to a handful, and I frowned. They were going to eat my entire plate of treats. Nico seemed to notice, however, because he took the plate and set it on my bed, waiting for me to float back over (since I'd moved towards the door during the conversation). "Are you going to get lost already?" Will asked.

"Hey, back off," Nico snapped. "It's his room too." Funny how they talked about me like I wasn't even here. I sighed. Maybe I should just go and do something else. "Come on Perce, come sit," he said, patting my bed. "And you," he said, turning to Will, who just smirked. That stopped him. "Whatever," he muttered, glancing away. Though he looked flustered. I approached my bed carefully. What if he changed his mind and made me leave anyway. I rested a hand on my flat stomach, finding strange comfort from the action. Even if Nico didn't like me, and Will almost loathed me, at least my baby loved me. "What's wrong?" Nico asked, sitting beside me.

"You know," I said simply, glancing down. I felt his eyes on me, but I refused to look up. I heard the bed groan as Will joined us for some unknown reason. I felt tears pricking my eyes. I was enjoying my time alone. Why did they both have to ruin it?

"Oh, let's just ignore him," Will said. I risked a glanced up, and immediately wished I hadn't. Will had Nico pinned to the wall. "We can still have fun." The funny thing was Nico was blushing, and also looking flustered. He hadn't said no, however, which was the final straw from me. I rose, gathered my things, and bolted before they could say anything. I decided I'd go to Starbucks and get a latte and maybe some cannoli and work on homework. It sounded fun to me.

"Hey, Percy!" I glanced up. It was that blonde kid, Jason, followed by someone who looked nothing like him. But I could only assume it was his dad, since he watched Jason's actions with a twinkle of amusement in his eyes. "Where's Nico? Leo and I wanted to invite him over for a party." I shrugged.

"Probably getting freaky with Will on my bed," I said at last. Jason gave me the most amazing confused look. Yeah, I wouldn't have believed that either. But, considering where I'd left them, I wouldn't put it past them. Or Will. He seemed to be the one running the show. "You'll find him in the dorm anyway," I said, moving off.

"You can come too if you want!" Jason called over his shoulder as he dashed away. I glanced back. His father was following him again. So was this what it was like having your dad as a dean? I wasn't sure how I felt about that. I didn't think I'd like it much. I eventually found my way to the Starbucks on campus. I set my stuff on a table by the window, then went up and ordered myself a vanilla latte and a cannoli. I brought the cup and the plate back to my table, sitting down with both. I took a fork to the cannoli, sighing in pleasure. I sure hoped the little one liked sweets, because mommy sure did.

I didn't have a lot of homework today, so I finished it rather quickly. I did sit there for awhile, sipping my latte. I didn't quite know what to do. I mean, sure, I could get another sweet, or possibly a sandwich, but I was starting to get a stomach ache. I didn't want to upset my stomach, since I still had morning sickness. So, I just sat at my little table, staring off into space and wondering.

What would my little one look like? I hope it looked a little like me, whatever gender it turned out to be. I was kind of hoping for a girl, because what dad doesn't want a little princess? But, at the same time, I kind of wanted a boy. I guess I didn't care what gender it was. I couldn't wait until it was formed enough to tell what gender it actually was. I wondered what it looked like now. I hoped it was doing okay. I hope my unease didn't translate to it yet. The last thing I wanted to do was upset my baby.

"Can I get you anything else sweetie?" I glanced over. An older lady, who I'd noticed entering earlier, was standing at the counter, smiling at me. I smiled back, shaking my head.

"No thank you ma'am," I said, shifting in the hard plastic seat. Maybe I should've brought my pillow with me, like I did at the doctor's office. Oh well. I pulled out One Man Guy. I hadn't read in awhile, mostly because classes were keeping me a lot busier than I'd expected. I guess now was a good a time as any to do some light reading.

…

Nico's POV

…

"Have I ever mentioned how incredible you really are?" Will whispered in my ear, tracing patterns on my bare back. I shivered. I don't exactly remember how I ended up in this situation, but god was I glad. It had been a long time since Will and I had fooled around. Yes, I know we were supposed to be separate. After all, neither of us were really interested in commitment. We both liked to hit and run. Maybe this is why we still did things like this. What? Two sexually active boys could only keep it in so long.

Strangely, or maybe not at this point, my thoughts wandered to Percy. If I ever did decide to settle down, it would be with someone like him. I didn't want a playboy partier like Will. I wanted someone who was quiet and somewhat shy and thoughtful. I wondered how he was doing since we pretty much kicked him out, which, admittedly, made me feel a little guilty. After all, I'd told Will off, only to ignore my own advice for Will's advances. The blonde wasn't the best influence on me, I knew that. But, sometimes, I just wanted to indulge a little.

We were just dozing off when I heard the door open and close softly. I blinked, lifting my head off my pillow a little. Will stirred, but he was out for the time being. Percy entered quietly, setting his stuff on the desk and discarding his shoes by the door. He took notice of the empty plate, and that really did make me feel guilty. I'd spent forever making those for him, and Will and I had eaten most of them. Tomorrow I was going to go to Starbucks and get him treats instead. He once told me he liked cannoli. So, that's what I'd get.

"Percy?" I asked, and he froze. Then he realized it was I who was talking, and he relaxed a little. But only for a second. He knelt by his trashcan and threw up. "Oh, poor baby," I said, untangling myself from Will's grasp and kneeling beside him. I rubbed his back. "Morning sickness again?" I asked quietly.

"Uh huh," he said, sounding and looking miserably. Who knows how many times he'd stopped to throw up on the way back from…wherever he'd been. "Just leave me be, okay? I just need…" He crawled onto his bed, snuggling up under the covers in his clothes. I tisked, going over to his dresser. I rooted around until I found pajama pants for him. I went over his to his bed, gazing down at his impossibly adorable sleeping figure. Out like a light already. I chuckled as I undressed and redressed him in his pajamas, gently tucking the blanket back around him. He curled up into a tiny ball. I smiled, running my fingers through his hair. I then tugged on pants, because running around in just my boxers was going to be hard to explain when he finally woke up.

"So you do care?" I turned to Will, who was sitting up in my bed now, arms crossed. "Why would you lie to me? It's not like I care if you actually like the freshie. I just thought you were bitching because they stuck you with him in the first place, that's all." Maybe at the start I hadn't been that enthused with the idea. But Percy quickly grew on me. "I'm going to leave now," Will said, tugging on his jeans. "I'll see you tomorrow at the party." Right. The party. Jason had interrupted our…play time, so to speak…to invite me to a party at Ka-Pow! Not that I wouldn't go. I would, if anything to see Leo and Jason, two of my favorite people here. I glanced over at Percy's bed. My other favorite was right here.

Percy thrashed his blanket off just then. I picked it off the ground, studying him for a moment. He rolled onto his other side, wrapping his arms around himself. Aww. Tired little thing. I wrapped his blanket around him again, then picked up the lil' sushi roll Percy. I carried him over to my bed, setting him on my bed. I crawled in and settled beside him, wrapping my arms around him. He made a little noise, burying his face in my chest. I smiled to myself. He really was adorable when he was like this. Which was every night we slept in the same bed.

"Sleep tight lil' sushi roll," I whispered. He made another noise, snuggling in. I almost didn't need my own blanket. He was warm enough for both of us. I wasn't tired, so I let my thoughts wander. I wondered what the baby would look like when it was born. I hoped it was a little mix of both of us, so I wouldn't actually have to explain that I was the dad. Though I would do that. Soon. I had to. Percy couldn't go on wondering who the father of his child was. Also, I was hoping for a girl. I wanted my little princess. What guy didn't, eventually?

I almost sat up when I realized what this all meant. If I really did step up as the father and have the baby with Percy, then no more partying every weekend. No more late night jaunts with Will or some other random boy from Ka-Pow! A lot less social life in general.

Oddly enough, I was okay with that.

…

Yay, I actually got this update done! I'm so happy!


End file.
